Blue Christmas
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: He paused outside Saint Mungo's. He stared up at the daunting building. His girlfriend was here. He didn't like to think about what had happened to her. He didn't like to think of her laying up there when she should be out here enjoying life.


Blue Christmas

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: When she was cursed by the necklace, Katie Bell was forced to spend her Christmas holiday in a trance like stated. Her boyfriend, Marcus Flint, spends Christmas with her in the hospital. Both have a blue Christmas without each other.

Time: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Genre: Romance, Angst, and Hurt/Confront

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: December 1, 2013

**Bold: Flashback **

Marcus Flint walked down the empty London street with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed to the ground. Everyone else was making merry and whatever else they did on Christmas Eve. Marcus himself was supposed to be at the Flint Estate with his own family.

But not this year.

He paused outside Saint Mungo's. He stared up at the daunting building. His girlfriend was here. He didn't like to think about what had happened to her. He didn't like to think of her laying up there when she should be out here enjoying life.

He shook some newly fallen snow out of his dark hair. He wanted to kill whoever had put her in here. Who would want to harm her?

He entered the hospital and went past the main desk. Between coming here for Katie and himself for Quidditch accidents, he pretty much had the place memorized. He walked slowly into the ward where she was.

The place was empty. There was an odd stillness. It was odd, but, yet ever so peaceful. Marcus swallowed when he saw her. Katie was the only one in a bed. She looked so young and peaceful that it was heart breaking. He wished that her bed was empty too.

Marcus pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. He reached under the covers and took her pale hand into his. He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He stayed like that for several minutes just holding her hand and watching her chest raise and fall.

He knew that he should be relieved that she had come this far, but it wasn't good enough. It never would be good enough until she was back with him.

Marcus looked out the window and watched the snow fall. Katie always loved the snow and she always loved Christmas. Tonight would've been the prefect night for her. Tonight they would've gone out and done something together.

He held her hand on his heart, hoping she could feel its strong, heavy beating letting her now that he was here. He felt her heat through his shirt and coat. It warmed the winter chill right out of him.

"Katie," he whispered. "It's Christmas Eve and it's snowing pretty hard right now. The lake below my house is frozen. You would probably like to ice skating on it." He paused. "No, you probably make fun of my lack of ice skating skills. You did the last time we went. Do you remember that?"  
Marcus smiled down at her angel-like figure. She looked so pretty there. He knew that if would be so much better if she was up and leaving this place. He put her hand back under the covers.

"Do you remember two years ago when we went to the Yule Ball?" Marcus muttered. "You were so worried that I wouldn't show up." He paused and smiled down at her. "You probably do. You seem to remember everything about our relationship."

Marcus stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Memories came back to him about a happier Christmas.

** Katie stood in the entrance hall waiting for Marcus. Yeah, she knew that she was early and, yeah, she knew that he would not be here until the last possible second. She felt someone standing behind her. She backed up into that person. This allowed her to determine the sex of the person, who was male. **

** "I told you that I would not be late," Marcus breathed into her ear. **

** Katie jumped as his breath sent cold shivers down the back of her neck. She looked up into his soft chocolate eyes. "Good."**

** "Were you doubting me?"**

** "Just a little."**

** She turned to look at him. He was wearing plain green dress robes that he somehow managed to make look elegant. He did not have them buttoned shut. Underneath he was wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt. Both of these clung to his body, not to tight, but enough to imply that he was toned from years of playing Quidditch. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of black boots. His hair was getting a little long, not nearly as long as Harry's, but it was enough to show that it had a little wave to it. **

** And, yes, oh, yes, he had shaved. **

** She stood tall and kissed his smooth check. Then, she took his hand and pulled him toward the Great Hall. **

** Marcus dug his feet into the floor. "We don't have to go in right away."**

** Katie looked at him. "Why not?"**

** Marcus shrugged. "Why should we?"**

** Katie thought and could not come up with a reason. "Good point."**

** Marcus led her over to the grand staircase and sat down on the bottom step. He patted the empty stop next to him. She smiled and joined him. "So..." Marcus said.**

** "What?" Katie inquired. She had a smile of her face.**

** "I got elected to clean up duty."**

** She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how did that go?"**

** Marcus shrugged. "Dunno, it was still there when I left."**

** "I'm taking it that you didn't do it."**

** "That's exactly right."**

** She leaned into him and breathed in his aftershave. "Was it there when you left?"**

** Marcus sucked in a lot of air. "Yeah."**

** She sighed. "And will it be there when you get back?"**

** Marcus shrugged. "It depends on rather Dad will get sick of looking at it."**

** She looked up at him. "Will he?"**

** "Nope, he'll make me do it."**

** Katie giggled, but stopped whenever she noticed a young girl enter the entrance hall.**

**She had long, dark brown wavy hair that went three-fourths of the way down her back. It was pulled back at the sides and the rest hung down. She was wearing a deep blue glittery dress and silver heals. She was also on the arm of fourth year Blaise Zabini. **

**Katie nudged Marcus. "Isn't that your sister?"**

**Marcus looked at her. "She told me that she wasn't coming."**

**Katie looked at him. "Guess what? I think she lied to you."**

**Marcus did not say anything. He was not mad. In fact, he liked Blaise, but he did wish that Haley had told him. Never mind, what was done was done. **

"**You're not going to freak out and kill Zabini are you?" Katie inquired. **

"**No, Blaise is okay," Marcus said. **

"**That is if he doesn't hurt Haley," Katie said.**

"**Exactly." **

"**Then, what?"**

**Marcus stood up and offered Katie his hand. She took it. "Then, I'll have to hurt him."**

**Katie laughed. She stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on, we should go in."**

**Marcus made a face. "Do we have to?"**

**Katie nodded. "We must."**

**Marcus took her hand. "Let's go get this nightmare over with."**

**Katie hit him across the stomach. "It's not a nightmare!"**

"**Oh, why is that?"**

"**Because you're with me."**

**Marcus pulled her toward the Great Hall without responding. **

**The Great Hall itself was even more magical than Katie imaged that it would be. The walls were covered in silver that shone when the candles' flames danced up the wall. Thousands upon thousands of candles flew around the hall, but somehow managed to avoid hitting anyone. The ceiling was a winter wonderland. It featured snow falling in a rather gentle sense with a clear blue sky as the background. Up where the staff table once stood was little round tables that went a fifth of the way onto the Great Hall floor. The rest of the Great Hall had been made into a huge dance floor with a stage on the north wall. Most of the student body and Hogwarts staff was already there awaiting the entrance of the champions. **

**Katie immediately spotted Angelina and Alicia with Fred and George. She made her way over to them. She turned back to make sure that Marcus was following. **

"**Hey," Alicia said once Katie reached her. They hugged. Alicia was wearing a silver version of Katie's dress. **

**Katie hugged her back, then turned to Angelina. "Hi."**

"**Nice dress," Angelina said with a smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow version of the same dress. **

"**You too." **

**Angelina looked behind Katie and saw Marcus. "I see you brought the troll with you."**

**Katie wished that her friends would get along with Marcus. "He's not a troll. He doesn't even look like one." This was very true. Marcus had no trollish features what so ever. Of course, he was freakish tall. He stood at six foot four. He looked like any other eighteen-year-old boy. **

**Marcus stood next to Katie. "So, did you miss me that much Johnson?"**

**Angelina glared at him. "No comment." She went back over to Fred. **

**Katie turned to Marcus. "Of course you would have some sort of comment."**

**Marcus shrugged. "Gotta keep up with her."**

**Alicia smiled at them. "Well, I'd best be getting back to George. It's nice to see you guys." She left. **

**Marcus had a thoughtful look on his face. **

**Katie was afraid to ask, but she knew if she did not, she would regret it. "What?"**

"**I think I'm starting to grow on Johnson."**

"**Why?"**

"**She wasn't so hateful toward me as she normally is." **

**Katie took his hand and smiled up at him as the doors opened and the champions entered. **

Marcus held Katie's hand closer to him. "Do you remember that?" he whispered. "you would probably remember everything about that."

He stared back out the window. The snow was falling heavier now. He could barely make out the Christmas lights that lined the street below. The lights didn't make him happy. This was a very blue Christmas.

He closed his eyes. His family had put up their tree last week. His mother had pushed him to come. The only reason he went to his parents house to put up the tree was shut his mother up. His was mother was worried about him getting depressed.

Marcus was not depressed. He still did all his normal activities. He just really didn't get out and see his friends anymore. There was nothing wrong with him.

He looked back down at Katie. She was still laying there in the trance state that had haunted her for the last few months. When was she going to wake up? He would not allow himself to think that she was never going to wake up.

He sighed. His family was probably wondering what was taking them so long. He knew that he should go back to them, but he couldn't make himself. He didn't want Katie to spend Christmas alone. She didn't deserve that. He knew that her family had been here earlier and would be here sometime tomorrow.

Marcus watched Katie. She was barely eighteen; she didn't deserve to go through this. No one did, but certainly not someone this young.

Marcus stood up. Katie wouldn't want him spending his Christmas Eve here. She would tell him to go home and be with his family. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Katie," he whispered.

**Happy holidays and thanks for reading! **


End file.
